


PlantForever - Lavatory

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick little oneshot I wrote. I love this pairing but I really struggle to write it, so any comments would be really appreciated, as I really want to be able to write some more, without it being, you know, terrible XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	PlantForever - Lavatory

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little oneshot I wrote. I love this pairing but I really struggle to write it, so any comments would be really appreciated, as I really want to be able to write some more, without it being, you know, terrible XD

He hadn’t meant for this to happen. He had never intended to be making out with someone in a small lavatory, at a night club that was only a few streets down from where he lived. He hadn’t intended to even come out tonight, but Alex and Tom had convinced him to come down to the club with them. He hadn’t even known that Teoh would be here tonight. He hadn’t even known that he liked guys. There was kind of a lot of things that Ed didn’t know that he probably should have known before something like this happened. But I guess sometimes things just happen, whether you planned for them or not.

He knew he should probably stop this, and talk to Teoh about everything before they let themselves do something that may completely wreck their friendship, and that they may have completely different ideas of what they were letting themselves in for, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen. Not only because both of them were a little drunk, but of course they were, but because it seemed that neither of them wanted to pull away either. They would talk things through in the morning, when they had both sobered up, as well as stopped making out. I guess when they were older, telling their kid, or their friends, or even their friends kids, that they had first gotten together by making out in a night club lavatory may not be the most romantic, or the most appropriate story, but they would come to that when they needed to. Right now, they were a little too caught up in the moment.


End file.
